


Showtime

by N0sh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Praise?, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, I AM A BEACON OF SIN, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0sh/pseuds/N0sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton pretties you up before you guest star on his show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of "Beauty" by DeadlyCrocker, I loved the setting and the intimacy, I just HAD to try my rusty hand at it!

You sat patiently as Mettaton rummaged through his makeup drawer, which you thought was strange, considering he was a robot after all. Did he need to apply makeup at all? During your thoughts of robot cosmetics, he pulls out a glass tube with a liquid inside that matches your skin tone; foundation of course.

"Don't worry darling," he smiled "you only need this for the camera." You were going to ask if he wanted you to move at all, but his straddling of your lap rendered it a moot point. You had always seen him on TV up until about a year ago, when you met. Through Alphys no less. Admittedly, you had a crush on him even before you met, it just developed more into actually falling in love with him after actually interacting with him. In person he was just so...genuinely interested in you. Always asking how things are going, or complimenting you in some way.

"Look up, darling," he sang, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"How much of this do you need to put on me?" a genuine question, as you weren't sure just how detailed the cameras record.

"Oh, not much," he cooed, "you have lovely skin as it is, so you only need a small bit," you felt heat start to rise to your cheeks as he said that. You were used to his compliments, why was it making you blush now? Well, maybe him being on your lap, a foot from your face was part of the reason.

"Uh, t-thanks," you stammered, mentally cursing yourself for being nervous.

Mettaton just smiled as he gently dabbed foundation under your eyes and evened it out with a small sponge. You figured, as any normal person would have already, that you should try to relax. You closed your eyes and let Mettaton pretty you up. He started humming, "Death By Glamour", his own theme song of course. You were finally calmed down when he moved his hand to the back of your head. That in itself would have been fine, but how he started to play with your hair made you shiver.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling," he teased, "you have such lovely hair, I couldn't help myself." You couldn't help but smile, mostly because of how cheesy it sounded.  
"Anyway darling, we're just about finished here," he stood up and looked you up and down, admiring his work, "and you look absolutely stunning, even more than usual!" he finished with a wink.

"Thanks Metta. Now, let's get this over with, huh?" you said jokingly, you were actually super excited being on TV, equally nervous, but still excited!  
"Well, it's showtime, darling," he offers you his hand, and taking a deep breath, the two of you walk onstage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, I haven't written one of these in a long while. Have a super short one shot to celebrate my FIRST UPLOAD!  
> Anyways, leave a comment if you have any ideas on how to improve this mess, I'd super love it!  
> 


End file.
